Owlery
|last= |cause= }} The Owlery is a room on the top of Hogwarts Castle's West Tower, where the school owls and the owls belonging to students live during the school year. The Owlery is a circular stone room, rather cold and drafty, because none of the windows had glass in them. The lack of glass on the windows allow the owls to come and go freely. The floor was entirely covered in straw, owl droppings, and the regurgitated skeletons of mice and voles. Many owls were nestled here on perches that rose right up to the top of the tower. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 15 (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang) During the winter months, the room is very cold, to the point that one has to be careful with ice on the higher landings. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) History In 1995, Harry encountered Cho Chang in the Owlery at the beginning of his fifth year. She was sending a letter to her mother, and defended him against the suspicions of Argus Filch the caretaker at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Second Wizarding War During the Second Wizarding War, students and staff stopped using the Owlery for sending post to other people inside the Castle, because any letters that were sent using the Owlery were checked by Argus Filch. Thus, letters were passed by different students to keep privacy. In 1998, Mrs. Norris was seen chasing owls in the Owlery, during the Battle of Hogwarts, rather than fighting, like the rest of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry front. Known residents of the Owlery *Hedwig (1991 - 1997) *Pigwidgeon (1994 - 1997) *Hermes (presumably 1991 - 1994) *Nigel Wespurt's owl (presumably 1994 - 1997) *School owls *Students' owls Behind the scenes *The Owlery was first shown in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, though it was mentioned in the Philosopher's Stone and Prisoner of Azkaban films. It was probably located at the top of one of the other towers such as the Central Tower, Training Grounds Tower, Defence Against the Dark Arts tower or one of the Bell Towers. Or, it could have always been there and we just didn't see it in previous films (as there was no need to), because it is unlikely it was simply built over the summer. *In the movie version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry meets Cho outside the Owlery, asking her to go with him to the Yule Ball. In the book he talks to her after a lesson. *In the books, the owlery is in the castle, as it is said to be closer to the Room of Requirement than the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff common rooms. However, in the films, the owlery is in a seperate tower some distance from the castle. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references fr:Volière Category:Hogwarts locations